El retorn de Tougou
by Sora2937
Summary: Després de perdre tots els diners en el Pachinko, Osomatsu es dedica a passejar per la ciutat tot visitant als seus germans, amb la sensació de ser observat malgrat no veure res d'estrany. A la nit, una silueta es cola dins la casa dels Matsuno. Què passarà?
1. Chapter 1

Els personatges no em pertanyen, són propietat de Fujio Akatsuka-sensei, només em dedico a saciar la meva imaginació boja amb històries vàries sense ànims de lucre, simplement per la diversió d'escriure. Dit això, que comenci la narració!

* * *

Els rajos del sol donen la benvinguda a un nou dia en la ciutat d'Akatsuka que enmig de clàxons i passes es va despertant. Sortint per la porta principal d'una casa tradicional amb un gran somriure, Osomatsu s'encamina cap al Pachinko, després d'haver buscat i agafat prestats els estalvis dels seus germans petits.

Ja veient els llums de neó anunciant el negoci d'atzar, Osomatsu reprimeix un calfred que li recorre tota l'espinada. Estranyat, mira al seu voltant i en no veure res d'estrany, arronsa les espatlles i entra a l'establiment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al cap de tres hores, Osomatsu camina avinguda avall amb un rostre molest i les mans amagades dins la butxaca de la dessuadora vermella. De sobte, veu una multitud sortir de l'interior d'un establiment que anuncia, amb un gran cartell, el concert d'una ídol juvenil de cabells roses. Amb els ànims renovats, el noi s'hi apropa per veure a Choromatsu fer un càntic anomenant diferents races de gats i acabar fent un crit gens masculí. Mostrant un somriure trapella i rascant-se sota el nas, Osomatsu es col·loca darrere del seu germà per seguidament, exclamar amb una veu aguda:

\- Nee, Choromatsu-kun, voldries tenir sexe amb mi?

\- Nya-chan!? –respon el contrari girant-se emocionat, per canviar l'expressió en reconèixer al culpable.- És pot saber què fas Osomatsu-nisan!?

\- M'alagues Choro. Tan bé he imitat a la teva ídol?

\- Gens ni mica! No li arribes a la sola de la sabata!

\- Això ho dius ara però bé que et brillaven els ulls.

\- No és veritat!

\- Sí, és que sóc genial!

\- Ets un inútil, tontomatsu-nisan.

\- Oh, sí! Per cert, gràcies per fer una petita aportació.

\- Eh? Aportació? A què?

\- A la meva diversió de la tarda. Et torno això, ja no ho necessito –explica el major, donant un objecte de color verd a Choromatsu.

\- Però què...? El meu moneder!? Està buit! Com!?

\- Hauràs de buscar un nou amagatall! –exclama Osomatsu des de la distància, acomiadant-se amb la mà.

\- No t'escapis, Estúpidmatsu-nisan!

\- El concert ja comença~

\- Merda! Aquesta me la pagues!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminant entre els vianants, Osomatsu reconeix a una figura mig encorbada vestida amb una dessuadora violeta i decideix seguir-la fins a l'interior d'un carreró delimitat per dos edificis. Al final, en un espai rectangular, el noi de violeta s'ajup a acariciar una banda de gats que s'afanyen a acostar-se-li.

\- Ja veig que ets conegut per aquí...

\- No m'espantis així Osomatsu-nisan! –exclama el menor mostrant unes orelles felines sobre el cap.

\- Realment em fas dubtar de la teva naturalesa humana...

\- No diguis tonteries... –murmura Ichimatsu traient un paquet de sardines de la butxaca de la dessuadora.

\- Així que alimentes els gats, eh? És una llàstima, amb lo bones que estan aquestes sardines... És un malbaratament donar-les als gats.

\- Calla Inútilmatsu.

\- Au vinga, Ichimatsu~ Dóna algunes sardines al teu oni-chan~

\- Ni en els teus millors somnis.

\- Ichimatsu és dolent... –exclama el major amb falsa tristesa.

\- I tu un mandrós.

\- Bé, et recordo que tots ho som, per això seguim sent ni-nis.

\- Sí, ja... Però tu ho ets més. Ets el rei dels mandrosos.

\- M'afalagues~ Oh, sí. És un rotllo carregar pes mort que no em serveix. Té, moltes gràcies per la teva aportació~ -diu Osomatsu mentre apropa un objecte violeta al menor.

\- Eh? Espera... Per què tens el meu moneder!? –exclama Ichimatsu agafant ràpidament l'objecte violeta de sobre la mà del major, per seguidament, afegir- I està buit!?

\- Sí, no he guanyat res al Pachinko...

\- Osomatsu!

\- Sí? Uah! Ichimatsu fas por! –crida Osomatsu en veure al menor rodejat d'una aura obscura i transformat en gat humanoide.

\- Aquesta me la pagues!

\- Ho sento~ Però tinc altres plans i no és ser esgarrapat per gats, siguin humanoides o animals! A canvi, no em menjaré aquestes sardines seques! –exclama el major corrents cap a la sortida del carreró mentre llença un manat de l'aliment al terra.

\- Però quan les has agafat!? Me'n recordaré d'aquesta!

Ja a l'entrada del carreró i abans d'unir-se a la multitud que camina aliena al seu voltant, Osomatsu mira al seu voltant en ser assaltat per una incomoda sensació. En no veure res d'anòmal, continua el seu camí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Ostres, sense adonar-me he arribat a la zona rica... –murmura Osomatsu en veure els alts rasca-cels i les botigues de marques mundialment famoses.

De sobte, en veure un establiment d'hostaleria força conegut, dibuixa un somriure tot dirigint-se cap allà.

L'interior amb el terra de parquet i quadres elegants decorant les parets juntament amb una música ambient suau, rep al major que, decidit, s'encamina cap al noi situat darrere la barra.

\- Totty~

\- Senyor, agrairia que no em tractés amb aquestes confiances.

\- Que fred que ets! El teu oni-chan ha sentit el seu cor trencar-se en mil bocins! –exclama Osomatsu agafant la part esquerra del pit.

\- Senyor, li prego que deixi el teatre...

\- I continuaràs amb aquest teatre, Todomatsu!?

\- Senyor, està fent esperar als clients. Si us plau, quina és la seva ordre?

\- Mmm... Voldria takoyakis!

\- Molt em temo que no tenim aquest aliment.

\- Eeeh~ Doncs una cervesa.

\- Tampoc disposem aquesta beguda.

\- Eeeeh~ Quina mena d'establiment és aquest, sense cervesa ni takoyakis!? Penso posar una reclamació...

\- Li recomano que miri la carta.

\- Em fa mandra llegir...

\- Todomatsu-kun... Tot bé? –pregunta un home de mitjana edat amb ulleres de muntura negra.

\- Sí Usai-san, el client ja marxava.

\- Eh? Qui marxa? Per que jo no pen-

Sense previ avís, Todomatsu agafa al major de la caputxa i l'arrastra cap a l'exterior, on el llença en un contenidor situat en un carreró al costat del cafè.

\- Hey! Què fas Todomatsu!? Aquestes no són formes de tractar al teu oni-chan!

\- Eehh~? Només llenço la brossa al lloc que li toca... –diu Todomatsu amb una veu innocent per a continuació, posar la seva cara amenaçadora.- Per cert, Osomatsu-nisan... Tornes a presentar-te al meu lloc de treball... I m'encarregaré de fer de la teva vida un autèntic infern...

\- T-Totty... C-calma vols? No em facis aquests ulls monstruosos...

\- I amb això, que dimonis vols Osomatsu-nisan?

\- Eh? És que un no pot anar a veure el seu estimat germà petit a la feina?

\- Impossible. Què vols? No et penso donar més diners.

\- Buuh... Bé, és igual. –afirma el major tot sortint del container i dirigint-se al carrer mentre llença un objecte cap enrere.- Simplement passava per aquí i he passat a visitar-te, a més que et vull donar això. Gràcies per la teva col·laboració desinteressada al projecte~

\- El meu moneder! –exclama el menor en rebre l'objecte rosat llençat pel major i comprovar que està buit.- A la pròxima t'ho plantejaràs abans d'agafar-lo, Inútilmatsu!

\- M'agradarà veure-ho germanet~ -anuncia Osomatsu amb un somriure maliciós.

Amb les mans dins la butxaca de la dessuadora i xiulant alegre, el major marxa cap al parc de la ciutat quan, la sensació d'una mirada penetrant sobre seu, l'obliga a revisar el seu voltant sense veure res fora de lloc en un carrer ple de persones vestides amb americana i corbata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rodejat per la vegetació del parc, Osomatsu enfila camí cap al pont de fusta on fàcilment reconeix un noi vestit amb una jaqueta de cuir negre i pantalons de brillantina blaus, recolzat sobre la barana tot llegint un paper concentrat. Deixant anar una rialleta, Osomatsu es planta al darrere i toca l'espatlla del contrari que en girar-se encuriosit, s'espanta de la ganyota del major fent que perdi l'equilibri i caigui al llac.

\- Ups... –murmura el de vermell veient les petites onades en la superfície del llac.

Després de sortir de l'aigua, Karamatsu torna al pont on l'espera un Osomatsu somrient.

\- Heu, Karamachu~ Qu-

Un cop de puny del segon germà dirigit al cap del major, que en resposta exclama adolorit:

\- I aquest atac gratuït al teu oni-chan!?

\- Per espantar-me.

\- No és culpa meva que siguis tan fàcil de sorprendre! –en acabar la frase, Osomatsu rep un altre cop de puny- I aquest!?

\- Per mullar-me.

\- No ho he fet jo! Ha estat l'aigua del llac!

\- I de qui creus que és la culpa? –pregunta el de blau aixecant una cella.

\- De Karamatsu, és clar~ -rebent un tercer cop de puny, afegeix- Vale, vale, ha estat culpa meva! Para de pegar-me que els teus cops de puny sempre fan treure nyanyos!

\- Heh, sóc un strong man.

\- No et creguis gran cosa, Cacamatsu. Et recordo que estem iguals en força física.

\- Em sap greu dir-t'ho, brother, però això era a secundària. Crec que ara estàs desentrenat.

\- Què més voldries Karamachu~ -exclama Osomatsu amb una riallada.

\- I què volies Osomatsu?

\- Res. Només passava per aquí.

\- No m'ho acabo de creure...

\- Que malpensats que sou tots~ Però teniu raó. Té, et torno això.

\- Mm? Que estrany, no recordo haver-te donat res... Què és? –en reconèixer el seu moneder de brillantina blava amb el seu rostre imprès, Karamatsu esborra el seu mig somriure per afegir- Per què tens el meu moneder, Osomatsu? I per què està buit?

\- Considera-ho un préstec al teu, oni-chan~

\- Ja veig... Ara em sentiràs, O-so-mat-su-ni-san...

\- Eh? K-Kara... C-calma...

Concentrat en esquivar els cops de puny i escapar de la persecució del menor, Osomatsu ignora la ombrívola presència amagada al darrere d'uns dels arbres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Coi de Karamatsu... M'ha ben apallissat... Ja no té respecte pel seu oni-chan...

Caminant per la riba de la riera, Osomatsu es frega els llocs on segurament apareixeran nyanyos i hematomes en les pròximes hores. De sobte, un crit familiar l'obliga a aturar-se, i en identificar el responsable, dibuixa un somriure alhora que s'hi apropa cridant:

\- Jyushimatsuuu!

El nombrat, aturant els seus swings, es gira amb un gran somriure tot exclamant:

\- Osomatsu-nisan! Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- Com va l'entrenament?

\- Molt bé, hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle! Osomatsu-nisan, per què estàs ple de nyanyos?

\- Ah~ És llarg d'explicar...

\- Ha estat una baralla marital amb Choromatsu-nisan?

\- Mmm... No, la meva waifu està tranquil·la últimament...

\- Ja veig!

\- De debò creus que el teu oni-chan és tan feble!?

\- Oh! És clar! Ha estat Karamatsu-nisan?

\- Ah, doncs no era tan llarg d'explicar.

\- I per què t'ha pegat, Osomatsu-nisan? Què li has fet? Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- Però què no veus els nyanyos!? Sóc una víctima innocent!

\- No cola Osomatsu-nisan! Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- Llàstima... Hauré de practicar més, doncs. –diu el major rascant-se sota el nas- Vinga, avui em sento generós així que jugaré una estona amb tu!

\- De debò, Osomatsu-nisan!?

\- Sí, sí, vinga, jo llenço i tu bateges.

\- Vale! Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

Al cap d'una hora i mitja, Osomatsu rau estirat al terra, suat i amb la respiració irregular mentre que Jyushimatsu continua practicant els swings.

\- Pot ser... Pot ser sí que estic desentrenat...

\- Osomatsu-nisan s'està fent gran?

\- No diguis aquestes coses Jyushimatsu-kun! Que entristeixes al teu oni-chan! –exclama el major per rebre les rialles del menor com a resposta.

Un cop amb la respiració normalitzada, Osomatus s'asseu a la gespa per comentar:

\- Ah, per cert, et torno això... Jyushimatsu hauries de començar a acceptar que les aglans no són diners...

\- Eh!? Per què Osomatsu-nisan té el meu moneder? I les aglans són sempre útils! Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- He anat a jugar al Pachinko i l'he agafat prestat... Hey... Per què fas aquesta cara arrugada? H-hey què fas amb el bat? Ah, no, no, no, no facis el "Swing giratori destructiu"! –exclama Osomatsu per arrencar a córrer riera avall, lluny de Jyushimatsu i d'una figura solitària que palplantada observa la posta de sol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- I per això dic que m'han perdut el respecte!

\- Jo em pregunto com no t'han engegat a fer punyetes...

\- Per què em dius aquestes coses, Chibita!? –exclama Osomatsu colpejant la taula amb la llauna de cervesa.

\- De debò m'ho estàs preguntant maleït!?

\- Doncs sí! Sóc la llegenda del carisma! A sobre que em preocupo de tornar-los els moneders, i m'ho paguen així!

\- Aquest és el problema, maledicció! Per què els hi agafes en primer lloc!?

\- Eeeh~... És fàcil, volia anar al Pachinko però no tenia suficients diners...

\- I preguntar-los si te'n deixaven?

\- No me'ls haguessin donat.

\- Cosa que no m'estranyaria...

\- Chibita! De part de qui estàs!?

\- De cap maledicció! Has vingut aquí en busca de consell o consol?

\- De consol, està clar!

\- Doncs t'estic consolant, maledicció!

\- Mentider! M'estàs recriminant les meves accions!

\- Per què ets tan estúpid que no t'ho mereixes, idiota!

\- Ets un mal amic, Chibita...

\- Doncs sóc l'únic que tens que a més, et dóna menjar i beguda de forma gratuïta perquè mai em pagueu...

Després d'un petit silenci, Osomatsu beu de la llauna per acte seguit, sospirar i murmurar:

\- Que complicat que ets...

\- Aquí estaves Osomatsu-nisan.

Sorprès, el nombrat es gira per trobar-se quatre dels seus germans petits amb les jaquetes de bany i les palanganes.

\- Què hi feu aquí, nois?

\- És que a part de burro, ara ets cec? –pregunta Ichimatsu.

\- Anem als banys! Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- Véns o et quedes? –pregunta Todomatsu sense aixecar la mirada del smartphone.

\- Ni se t'acudeixi fer-me carregar les teves coses, Inútilmatsu... –murmura Choromatsu mostrant una segona palangana.

\- És clar que vinc! –exclama Osomatsu aixecant-se i apropant-se al de verd- Ets una molt bona waifu, Choro-chan!

\- No diguis estúpideses!

Els germans es van allunyant del post de Chibita entre crits i rialles mentre el venedor se'ls mira al·lucinat.

\- Ni-nis havien de ser... Ah! Però paga el què has begut maleït Osomatsu!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asseguts al voltant de la sala d'estar, els germans sopen els platets deixats per la seva mare que, per motius d'un aniversari, ha marxat uns dies a casa d'un familiar amb el seu marit.

\- Hey, on està Karamatsu? –pregunta Osomatsu encuriosit.

\- Ni idea. És què importa? –respon Ichimatsu.

\- Dius això però en el fons estàs preocupat... –comenta Todomatsu amb un somriure mofeta.

\- Ni de conya.

\- Ara que ho dius, no l'he vist des del matí... –reflexiona Choromatsu.

\- Jo l'he vist al pont de sempre... AH!

\- Què passa Osomatsu-nisan!? –pregunta preocupat el de verd.

\- Veus? Ets tota una waifu i mare gallina, Choro-chan. –sense temps per riure, el de vermell exclama adolorit pel cop de puny llançat pel de verd- Au... Avui és el dia de pegar al vostre oni-chan o què?

\- Això ho és sempre, Osomatsu-nisan. –comenta Todomatsu.

\- És veritat! Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- No és just!

\- I doncs? A què ha vingut aquell "ah"? –pregunta Choromatsu.

\- Ah, res, que quan he vist a Karamatsu al pont estava molt concentrat llegint un paper.

\- Bah! Segur que era una de les seves cartes d'amor estúpides. –menysprea el de violeta.

\- No em diguis això! Que qui l'ha d'aguantar durant la pesca sóc jo! –exclama Todomatsu amb molèstia.

\- Pobre Karamachu~

\- Per què ho dius Osomatsu-nisan? Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- Perquè ell que les busca amb tantes ganes, no ha aconseguit una fanàtica com jo!

La taula es submergeix en un silenci que de sobte, es trenca per les riallades dels altres.

\- EI! No rigueu que és veritat!

\- I per què t'hauríem de creure? –pregunta Choromatsu amb una cella alçada.

\- No et posis gelós Choro-chan~ Tu ets la meva waifu prioritària. Però ja que hi insistiu, us ho diré! Avui he notat com algú em seguia.

\- Tan desesperat estàs que imagines el què no hi ha, Osomatsu-nisan? –pregunta Ichimatsu amb un somriure ombrívol.

\- Què esperaves, Ichimatsu-nisan? És un ni-ni verge després de tot. –recolza Todomatsu.

\- Hey, què tots ho som! –exclama Osomatsu.

\- Secross!

\- No diguis aquestes coses Jyushimatsu!

\- Bé, això només denota com d'envejosos esteu. Si és que sóc genial!

\- Si per genial et refereixes a la pitjor casta social... –comença Todomatsu.

\- Ni-ni!

\- Addicte a les apostes... –afegeix Ichimatsu.

\- I borratxo inútil...

\- Aquest definitivament ets tu. –acaben els quatre menors alhora.

El so de la porta de l'entrada obrint-se i tancant-se, acompanyat per passos apropant-se pel passadís, fan que Osomatsu exclami rialler:

\- I aquí arriba Karamatsu!

\- Osomatsu-kun~

* * *

Txan, txan, txaaaan! Bon moment per tallar la història, no? Ho sento però sinó quedava massa llarga (O pot ser no em sap tan de greu :P ). Així doncs, qui serà el nou benvingut? On està Karamatsu? El paper era una carta d'amor? Li hauran donat o l'entregarà ell? A qui? Pot ser als peixos? Totes aquestes i més interrogants es resoldran en el pròxim capítol que ja aviso, serà l'últim.

Com sempre moltes gracies als què heu arribat fins aquí i recordeu: Els reviews són molt preuats.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, holaa~

Com heu estat? Després d'una setmana d'incertesa aquí teniu la segona part (i la última) d'aquesta història. Com sempre els personatges no són meus, pertànyen a Akatsuka-sensei.

* * *

\- Osomatsu-kun~

El nom del major anunciat per una veu masculina, falsament amable, submergeix l'ambient alegre i distès de la sala, en un neguit tens. El rostre rialler del major es va perdent fins convertir-se en una ganyota de terror. La porta corredissa s'obre a poc a poc mostrant un home de cabells castanys, ulls negres, petits i allargats vestit amb un conjunt d'americana i pantalons de color groc amb quadres marrons.

\- Quant de temps, estimat Osomatsu-kun...

Activats com per un interruptor, els germans Matsuno es mouen alhora: Todomatsu, amb petites llàgrimes als ulls, abraça al major que sembla una estàtua pàl·lida, Jyushimatsu sense el seu somriure característic agafa el bat i es col·loca davant dels altres dos en posició defensiva, Choromatsu amb una cara compungida es mig incorpora i per últim, Ichimatsu amb una mescla de ràbia i por pintada al rostre, roman assegut al terra.

\- I aquestes cares? Em pensava que estaríeu contents de veurem... No? Quina decepció...

\- Què hi has vingut a fer aquí!? –pregunta Ichimatsu.

\- Res. Simplement ja he complert la meva condemna i he pensat en fer-vos una visita. Ja em disculpareu, però amb les presses, m'he oblidat de portar algun regalet.

\- Tougou-san... Li demano que abandoni la cassa immediatament... –diu Choromatsu amb una veu lleugerament tremolosa.

\- On ha anat l'hospitalitat amb què em vàreu acollir fa 10 anys? Això no pot ser, les bones maneres no s'han de perdre. Veig que us hauré d'ensenyar algunes coses.

\- No volem aprendre res d'una persona menyspreable! –exclama Ichimatsu impacient.

\- Està bé, la primera lliçó serà sobre com parlar a les persones majors i començaré per a tu. –comenta Tougou començant a caminar cap al de violeta, alhora que mostra un ganivet a la mà esquerra i acosta la mà dreta al rostre del menor.

De sobte, s'escolten unes passes corrents pel passadís i el següent que arriben a notar, és a Tougou sortir volant i estavellar-se contra la taula de la cuina que es trenca per l'excés de pes.

Sorpresos, els cinc germans miren a la figura palplantada davant d'Ichimatsu que vesteix una dessuadora blava i pantalons texans.

\- Ka...Karamatsu...nisan? –pregunta Totty insegur.

Després de fer una ràpida ullada a la sala i detectar la mirada perduda d'Osomatsu, Karamatsu diu amb una veu greu:

\- Agafeu a Osomatsu i aneu al post de Chibita. Expliqueu-li tot. Ell sabrà què fer.

\- De què parles, Karamatsu-nisan? –pregunta Choromatsu confós.

\- Va, ràpid, feu el què us dic!

\- Amb quin dret et creus per manar-nos, Kusomatsu!?

\- Sóc el segon major i fareu el què jo us digui!

Espantats, els quatre germans no poden reprimir un calfred davant la mirada afilada i la veu impotent, que el segon utilitza per amenaçar però mai cap a la seva família. Veient la reacció dels seus germans, Karamatsu relaxa una mica la seva mirada per dir:

\- Si us plau, per un cop feu el què us dic. Després em podeu continuar insultant i pegant com sempre. Però ara, agafeu a Osomatsu-nisan i marxeu.

Escoltant trossos de fusta caure a terra, Karamatsu dirigeix la seva mirada afilada cap a Tougou que està assegut al terra de la cuina, rascant-se alguna zona dolorida del cap. A poc a poc, els germans restants decideixen obeir després de mirar-se entre ells: en Todomatsu i en Ichimatsu agafen a Osomatsu i abandonen la sala, seguits per en Jyushimatsu. En Choromatsu està a punt de creuar la porta, quan s'atura i mira enrere, veient a en Karamatsu palplantat enmig de la sala sense donar senyals de voler marxar.

\- Karamatsu-nisan... Què...? Espera! No! No et pots quedar aquí!

\- Heh. Sí que puc. De fet, és el meu deure.

\- No és hora de ser dolorós! Vinga, anem! Tots junts! –exclama Chormatsu.

\- Si marxem tots, aquest ens continuarà perseguint. I això no ho puc permetre.

\- Ens escaparem junts! Kara-

\- No passa res, Choromatsu-nisan! Em quedaré amb Karamatsu-nisan! Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle! –exclama Jyushimatsu col·locant-se al costat del de blau amb el bat preparat.

\- Agraeixo aquest acte tan noble, my little Jyushimatsu, però no seria bon germà si et deixo lluitar aquí. A més, necessito que vagis amb els altres i els protegeixis. No sabem si aquest té algun còmplice.

\- Però...

\- He dit que marxeu! Ja! –exclama Karamatsu estressat en veure com Tougou es posa dempeus.

Espantats pel crit del segon, els dos menors es disposen a abandonar la sala. Abans però, Choromatsu exclama:

\- Si us plau, vés amb compte! No facis bajanades! Si veus que no pots, fuig!

\- Heh... Em temo que això no està dins les meves possibilitats. –murmura Karamatsu, adoptant una postura defensiva.

L'últim que escolten els germans en allunyar-se de la casa, és el riure llunàtic de Tougou i el terrabastall d'un moble trencant-se.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Els cinc germans, un sent arrastrat pels altres dos, caminen a pas ràpid en direcció al bar ambulant del seu amic de la infància mentre vigilen les seves passes. Jyushimatsu, no volent decebre al seu germà, es dedica a caminar al voltant dels altres amb el bat llest per atacar a qualsevol sospitós.

En girar una cantonada, veuen els llums vermells dels fanalets fent que les seves passes siguin més lleugeres. De sobte, Ichimatsu murmura:

\- És pot saber què coi estem fent?

\- A què et refereixes Ichimatsu-nisan? –pregunta Todomatsu.

\- Des de quan fem cas a Kusomatsu?

\- Crec que no és el moment per les teves baralles infantils, Ichimatsu.

\- Però...

\- Karamatsu-nisan podrà amb Tougou. Hem de confiar en ell. –comenta Jyushimatsu sense el seu somriure característic.

\- No és que no hi confiï, merda! –exclama Ichimatsu enfadat, aturant les seves passes.- Però estem parlant de Tougou! Un lladre i un assassí! No un busca-raons de l'institut!

\- Hey, Ichimatsu! –crida Choromatsu en veure la por en els dos menors.

\- No em penso callar! I tu!? Fins quan penses deixar que et carreguem!? –pregunta el de violeta deixant anar al major- No dic que no passessis por, només teníem 11 anys, però... Això era abans! Ara som adults! On està la teva tan nombrada carisma!? És què era una mentida? –en veure la mirada perduda d'Osomatsu, Ichimatsu fa petar la llengua i li dóna un cop de puny a la galta. – Em repugnes. Parles molt però a l'hora de la veritat no ets més que una brossa com tots els altres.

Sense res més a afegir, Ichimatsu retorna per les seves passes.

\- Ei! On vas Ichimatsu!? –pregunta Choromatsu confós.

\- A casa. No vull deixar sol a l'únic que no està fugint com una gallina.

\- No pots! Karamatsu-nisan ha dit que-

\- Penso anar. M'és igual el què em pugueu dir. Vosaltres aneu amb Chibita i jo aniré a casa.

\- Ichimatsu-nisan... –murmura Jyushimatsu veient la figura del seu germà desaparèixer per la cantonada.- Molestaràs a Karamatsu-nisan...

\- Vinga nois... Anem amb Chibita d'una vegada... –comenta Choromatsu preocupat, ajudant a Todomatsu a carregar a Osomatsu.

L'homenet els rep amb els seus reclams habituals però en veure l'estat del major i com l'ajuden a asseure's, juntament amb les mirades temoroses de la resta, pregunta preocupat:

\- Q-què passa, maledicció?

\- Chibita... Estàvem a casa quan ha aparegut Tougou... –comenta Choromatsu.

\- Què!?

\- Karamatsu-nisan ha aparegut i s'ha quedat a entretenir-lo mentre ens feia venir aquí... –relata Jyushimatsu.

\- Merda, merda, merda... Llavors el maleït no anava desencaminat!?

\- Eh? De què parles Chibita? –pregunta Todomatsu confòs.

\- Maledicció! Tenim poc temps! On he deixat el paper!? Merda, on... –exclama el calb, buscant a l'interior de la botiga estressat.

\- Chibita què passa!? –exclama Choromatsu neguitós.

\- Aquí està! A callar, maledicció! Què he de fer una trucada! –explica el venedor amb el telèfon a l'orella marcant un numero apuntat en un paper.

Mentre Chibita espera que li responguin, Choromatsu agafa el paper per reconèixer-lo com un cerca i captura amb una fotografia de Tougou. A la part inferior, hi ha un telèfon apuntat amb tinta negra i una lletra que reconeix com la del seu germà.

\- Però què? Que significa això, Chibita?

\- Hola? Inspector Kamiya? Sí, sóc en Chibita, amic de Karamatsu. Truco perquè la persona que busquen, Tougou, està a casa de la família Matsuno. Com? Sí. No, no hi és... Es veu que s'ha quedat allà... Però estan els seus germans... Ah, sí, ja vaig. –apropant l'auricular als germans, afegeix- Volen parlar amb algun de vosaltres.

\- Jo mateix... Hola? Hola, sóc en Choromatsu Matsuno... Sí, era en Tougou. Seguríssim. Aquesta persona... No s'oblida mai... –afegeix mirant al primogènit de la família.- Si us plau, si us plau els ho demano, ajudeu al meu germà!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichimatsu està davant de casa, escoltant el terrabastall provinent de l'interior de l'habitatge alhora que, intenta regular la seva respiració després de la llarga correguda. Desitja anar a ajudar al seu germà, però les cames no l'obeeixen en recordar el ganivet que portava l'home.

De sobte, la casa es submergeix en un silenci tens. Temorós, Ichimatsu decideix entrar agafant un bat de Jyushimatsu recolzat contra la paret del rebedor. Caminant sigil·lós, s'encamina cap a la sala quan escolta la veu de Tougou:

\- S'ha acabat el joc... Un cop acabi amb tu, els següents seran els teus germans.

\- No... Els posis... Un dit a sobre...

\- Perdona, però no estàs en posició d'ordenar-me res.

\- No t'atreveixis!

\- Adéu-siau Matsuno-kun~ -diu Tougou, assegut sobre Karamatsu, alçant el ganivet per sobre el seu cap.

De sobte, s'escolta un cop sec i Tougou cau a una banda, deixant veure a un Ichimatsu esbufegant i tremolós amb el bat abaixat.

\- I-Ichimatsu? Però què?

\- Merda, Kusomatsu! De debò estàs disposat a morir!? No valem tant la pena! Pensa una mica més en tu, estúpid!

\- I els altres?

\- Amb Chibita. Suposo. Vinga, marxem! –exclama Ichimatsu agenollant-se al davant del major.

\- Però...

\- Ni però ni hòsties! Marxem ja! –diu el de violeta, passant un braç del major per sobre la seva espatlla.

\- Coi... Quina família més empipadora... –murmura Togou dempeus darrere d'Ichimatsu amb el ganivet llest.

\- Ichimatsu!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sensació desagradable assalta l'interior dels quatre germans asseguts en els bancs del bar de Chibita. De sobte, després d'un sobresalt, Osomatsu parpelleja confós per aixecar-se i començar a córrer:

\- Merda!

\- Osomatsu-nisan!? –exclamen els altres tres, seguint-lo.

\- Un moment! No marxeu, maledicció!

Les sirenes dels cotxes de policia i d'una llunyana ambulància ressonen amb força al davant de la casa de la família Matsuno. Els quatre germans esbufegant miren al seu voltant en busca dels dos restants, desitjant que el mal pressentiment desaparegui.

\- Sou els bessons Matsuno? –pregunta un home d'ulls verds, vestit amb una gavardina llarga fins als genolls i un barret marró decorat amb una cinta verda.

\- Sí, senyor. –respon Osomatsu- I vostè és...?

\- L'inspector de policia Kamiya. És pot saber què hi feu aquí? Pensava que havia deixat les ordres clares.

\- Karamatsu-nisan i Ichimatsu-nisan com estan!? –pregunta Jyushimatsu preocupat.

\- Sobre això...

\- Digui'ns com estan, si us plau! –exclama Todomatsu.

\- Em deixeu acabar? Ichimatsu, el que portava la dessuadora violeta, està en perfecte estat. En canvi, el jove Karamatsu tenia nombroses ferides motiu pel qual, l'han traslladat en una ambulància a l'hospital.

\- Inspector Kamiya! –exclama un noi de cabells negres ben pentinats, ulls rosats, vestit amb una americana grisa i una corbata rosa, tot fent una salutació militar.

\- Detectiu Irino, digui.

\- El culpable ja ha estat reduït pel què s'està procedint a traslladar-lo al centre penitenciari.

\- Perfecte. Poseu un cordó policial al voltant del cotxe principal. No vull més problemes per aquesta nit.

\- Entesos!

En retirar-se el detectiu, es comencen a sentir crits provinents de Tougou que està sent escoltat per quatre homes. Furiós, Osomatsu s'abalança sobre l'home per agafar-lo per la camisa, ignorant els crits dels seus germans.

\- Oh, Osomatsu-kun...

\- Calla Tougou! Aquest serà l'últim cop que amenaces a la meva família! Abans va ser perquè era un nen i avui perquè m'he deixat portar pel terror. Però ja no. He crescut i juro que a la pròxima et faré front!

\- Ja veig... Avui m'he divertit més del què em pensava... Si ell m'ha donat feina per acabar-lo, em pregunto quant duraràs tu...

\- Què has dit!?

\- Osomatsu-nisan!

\- A què espereu!? Separeu-los d'una vegada! –exclama l'inspector Kamiya.

Després d'uns minuts de commoció, els policies aconsegueixen separar a Tougou d'Osomatsu i portar-lo fins al camió dels detinguts que arrenca en direcció desconeguda.

\- He dit que no volia problemes i tu me'ls crees! –es queixa l'inspector mirant a Osomatsu – Amb un perill lliure ja en tinc prou!

\- Aquest jovent d'avui dia és massa impulsiu... –comenta el detectiu Irino veient com el major renya al de la dessuadora vermella.

\- Puc fer-li una pregunta?

\- És clar, jove Matsuno.

\- Choromatsu és el meu nom. Saben què passarà amb Tougou?

\- Mmm... És complicat perquè no entra dins de la nostra jurisdicció però... Tenint en compte la seva falta en el seguiment durant la seva llibertat condicional, la reincidència i els crims greus comesos en poc temps... Si no és una cadena perpètua seran bastants anys de presó.

\- Ja veig... Gràcies a Déu.

\- Déu? T'equivoques Choromatsu, a qui li heu d'agrair en tot cas, és al jove Karamatsu.

\- A què es refereix? –pregunta Todomatsu.

\- Fa una setmana, Karamatsu va venir a la nostra oficina després de veure un cartell de busca i captura de Tougou. Ens va explicar que gràcies a vosaltres, concretament d'Osomatsu, va anar a la presó i estava preocupat que reaparegués en busca de venjança. En més d'una ocasió el vam haver d'obligar, i molts cops escoltat, a tornar a casa ja que volent ajudar en la investigació, s'exposava massa al perill.

\- Com avui. –sospira l'inspector Kamiya- Li vam dir que en cas de veure'l evités un enfrontament directe i ens avisés el més aviat possible.

Sense res més a afegir, els dos oficials es posen a parlar entre ells i a cridar ordres als agents.

\- Fa una setmana... –murmura Jyushimatsu tapant-se la boca amb la màniga de la dessuadora.

\- És quan va començar a marxar d'hora pel matí i tornar a mitja nit... –reflexiona Choromatsu.

\- També és quan va començar a deixar de venir amb nosaltres als banys públics... –afegeix Todomatsu.

\- Merda, estúpid Karamatsu. De tan bo, és idiota. –exclama Osomatsu furiós.

\- Osomatsu-nisan, anirem a l'hospital?

\- Sí, és clar que hi anirem Jyushimatsu.

\- Ei, on aneu!? –exclama l'inspector Kamiya en veure com el grup de germans arrencaven a córrer.

\- A l'hospital, és evident.

\- Pugeu al cotxe, que us hi porto.

\- Entesos, gràcies.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dins del cotxe del policia, Choromatsu està assegut al seient de copilot mentre que els altres tres estan als seients del darrere.

\- Osomatsu-nisan... –pregunta Todomatsu amb un xiuxiueig- Creus que Karamatsu-nisan estarà bé?

\- Segur que sí... És en Kusomatsu, és massa cool per morir.

\- Sí... Sí, és clar...

\- Ha d'estar bé, ja ho veuràs. –assegura Osomatsu intentant transmetre confiança als menors però, sense poder desfer-se d'un neguit intern.

Les parets blanques de la recepció de l'hospital reben al grup que sense més dilació s'apropen a l'administrativa del darrere del mostrador. Aclarint-se la gola, Choromatsu pregunta:

\- Perdoni, en quina habitació es troba en Karamatsu Matsuno?

\- Un moment... Es troba al Box-24 d'urgències però... Ei! Un moment! No corrin pel passadís! –exclama la dona en veure als quatre joves marxar precipitadament.

Els quatre germans segueixen les indicacions fins arribar a l'edifici d'urgències amb el cor accelerat. Ignorant els pacients que són atesos enmig del passadís, es planten davant la porta corredissa del box-24. Sense saber què fer, es miren entre ells en un intent de transmetre's ànims, quan de sobte, la porta s'obre deixant sortir una infermera amb el carro de cures. Sense voler, els quatre parells d'ulls es desvien al pot de la brossa, on es podien veure nombroses gases tacades de sang. Després d'una lleugera inclinació de cap i tancar la porta, la infermera s'obre camí per entrar al box del costat.

Veient els menors dubitatius amb lleugers tremolors, Osomatsu fa una respiració profunda i obre la porta d'una revolada.

Enmig del petit box amb una prestatgeria plena de material mèdic com a única decoració, està Karamatsu, mig incorporat sobre una llitera, i mirant als seus germans amb sorpresa.

\- B-brothers? P-però què...?

\- Karamatsu! –interromp el major abalançant-se a abraçar al de blau.

\- Karamatsu-nisan! –imiten els tres menors.

Una silueta violeta s'interposa entremig, impedint que els quatre nouvinguts poguessin tocar al de blau.

\- Ichimatsu? Què fas? Au, apartat. –exclama Osomatsu confós.

\- Ni de broma.

\- No siguis egoista, Ichimatsu-nisan! Nosaltres també volem estar amb Karamatsu-nisan! –afegeix Todomatsu desesperat.

\- Per a què? Per què li obriu les ferides que amb prou feines li han aconseguit controlar?

\- No és per tant Ichimatsu. Estic bé. –afirma Karamatsu amb un somriure.

\- Tu calla Kusomatsu!

\- I-Ichimatsu... Tu estàs bé? –pregunta Choromatsu analitzant al menor.

\- Mmm? Sí, aquesta brossa incombustible està il·lesa... Gràcies a... a... Ku-Karamatsu...nisan... –murmura fixant la mirada al terra avergonyit.

Aprofitant la baixada de defenses del de violeta, Osomatsu es reposa ràpidament de la sorpresa i el sobrepassa decidit a abalançar-se sobre el de blau.

\- Ah! Espera Osomatsu-nisan!

Karamatsu, encara xocat per la sorpresa, s'espanta davant la mirada decidida del major pel que tanca els ulls. Uns braços rodejant-lo amb delicadesa, l'obliguen a obrir els ulls per trobar-se a Osomatsu amb els genolls sobre la llitera i el cap amagat a la seva espatlla.

\- Osomatsu... Ja et trobes millor?

\- Karamatsu... És que ets idiota? L'únic que està ferit ets tu! Per què coi em preguntes si estic bé?

\- Bé, abans no tenies pinta d'estar bé... I I'm fine.

\- Això m'ho dius quan no tinguis tantes benes donant-te una aparença de mòmia, idiota!

\- Oh... Crec que aniré així per Halloween...

\- Ets idiota!? Què fas prenent-ho amb tanta calma!? –exclama Osomatsu descobrint el seu rostre amb ulls brillants pel plor imminent.- És que ets tan burro que no ets conscient de què podries haver mort!? Aquell home no té compassió per cap ésser, animal o humà! És que has pensat què podria haver passat!? Saps al perill al que t'has exposat!? I de forma gratuïta a més!?

\- No diguis tonteries, Osomatsu... Por? És clar que he tingut por. No sóc tan burro... Por a ser ferit, por a morir... Ho he sentit paralitzant-me a la sala d'estar però... Però quan pensava que un petit error, podia significar perdre la meva família... Tot perdia importància.

\- Karamatsu-nisan...

\- Sé que sóc bastant negat però... Si és per protegir a la meva família, no dubtaré en posar-me a la defensiva i més, quan amenaçava en emportar-se al nostre líder autoproclamat que, per molt que ens molesti, no podem negar que és el nucli de la família.

\- Però... –exclama Choromatsu.

\- No ho deies tu, Osomatsu? Som una mateixa ànima dividida en sis. Si falta un, no serà el mateix, així que prefereixo mil vegades morir que veure com algun dels meus germans queda ferit sense poder fer-hi res!

\- Deixa de dir tonteries, Kusomatsu!

\- I-Ichimatsu?

\- Amb quin dret et creus per decidir si mors o no!? Si és així, no vull que em protegeixis!

\- Ichimatsu té raó.

\- O-Osomatsu?

\- S-sé que no et solem tractar molt bé, vull dir, t'insultem i et peguem la majoria del temps però... Però això no vol dir que no t'estimem! A més, aplicat la història! Sense tu tampoc seriem els sis bessons! És que no ho veus!? Idiota! –exclama Osomatsu amagant la cara a l'espatlla de Karamatsu.

\- Si som una mateixa ànima, què et fa pensar que nosaltres no ens sentim igual que tu? Si us plau, no tornis a exposar-te a un perill tan gran... Karamatsu-nisan... –murmura Choromatsu abraçant al de blau i amagant la cara a l'altra espatlla.

\- Choromatsu...

\- Karamatsu-nisan és un egoista! Volia marxar primer, sense nosaltres! Si Karamatsu-nisan marxa... Amb qui jugaré cinc hores al beisbol o cantaré a la teulada? –crida Jyushimatsu plorant tot abraçant al tors de Karamatsu.

\- J-Jyushimatsu...

\- Som sis, i jo vull tenir els meus cinc inútils ni-sans al meu costat! Ni un més ni un menys! Qui em prepararà les meves galetes amb trossos de xocolata preferides o em consolarà els dies que estic trist!? –exclama Todomatsu col·locant-se a la banda contrària de Jyushimatsu, abraçant el tors de Karamatsu.

\- T-Todomatsu...

\- És que encara no ho has entès, Kusomatsu!? Doncs escolta bé, per que no ho tornarem a repetir! Tu ets el nostre germà gran! Ets el segon dels sis bessons! Què serà de nosaltres sense el blau amable i compassiu!? El blau que sempre s'assegura del nostre benestar, i té un somriure amable per a la deixalla que no sap valorar-lo!? No t'atreveixis a deixar-nos abans d'hora, Karamatsu-nisan! –explota Ichimatsu tot estirant-se entre les cames de Karamatsu per abraçar el tors, entre el sisè i cinquè germans.

\- I-Ichimatsu...

\- T'estimem, Karamatsu-nisan!

\- T'ha quedat clar!? –exclama Osomatsu.

\- N-nois... –rodejat pels colors dels seus germans, bressolant-lo amb cura i afecte, Karamatsu no aguanta més, i comença a plorar- H-ho sento! E-entesos, h-ho tindré en compte per a la pròxima!

Entre forts plors i sanglots, l'angoixa que amenaçava en ofegar el cor de cada u, és expulsada i reemplaçada per un profund alleugeriment.

* * *

I això ha estat tot!

Espero que us hagi agradat i moltes gràcies als què heu arribat fins aquí. Com sempre recordeu que els reviews s'agraeixen de tot cor.

Fins la pròxima~


End file.
